Who Would Have Known
by Clove'sSonicRainboom
Summary: Cato promised her that he wouldn't go into the Games. But when the only girl he's ever loved get's reaped, what other choice does he have than to break his promise? Originally by endinfireorice, but I am continuing it for her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so before you read the first chapter, I want to thank endinfireorice for letting me continue her story. I am deeply sorry that she didn't continue it, but I couldn't let the awesomeness of her story go to waste. Chapters 1-13 are hers, and the rest are mine. Without further ado,read!

Clove's POV

It all started one night in the training center. I was over at the knife throwing station, hitting every target, when I heard a voice behind me.

_"What are you doing? It's after hours."_

_I was expecting to turn around to find a trainer. What I didn't expect was to turn around to see a boy who looked about my age. I've seen him around before, but I never knew his name. He's tall, blonde, and obviously strong. I've seen him take down boys a few years older than us. You don't want to piss this boy off._

_"I might ask you the same question," I say, crossing my arms. _

_"No need to get defensive. Just coming in for extra training hours. By the way, the name's Cato." And he slowly walks to the sword area. What does he think he's doing? Coming in for extra training was MY thing. I throw a knife at him, but strategically miss his ear by half an inch. He doesn't even flinch. "You're pretty handy with that knife. I'd say maybe the best I've seen." He says without looking up. He walks over to me and hands me a sword. "Now lets see how good you are with a sword."_

_I do the best I can with the little training of swords I've had. You'd think that once you'd been training for six years, you'd have mastered all the weapons, but some are easier to handle than others._

_After about a twenty minute fight, he finally pins me down with his sword at my throat. He smirks. I can tell he's trying to make me scared of him, but his act doesn't work on me. He sees that. He takes the sword away from my throat and stands up. "How did you last so long?" He asks with a confused look on his face._

_"What do you mean?" I ask, even more confused._

_"No one has ever lasted that long against me. Not even a trainer." He can't be serious. Swords aren't even my weapon. Knives are. "If you're that good at sword, I can only imagine how great you are at throwing knives." Just to humor him, I stood up, walked to the knives, set up ten targets, each at different distances and different heights. I threw ten knives, each one hitting each target dead center. I knew I wouldn't miss. I never miss._

_Cato just stares with his mouth hanging open stupidly. I smirk. "I'd hate to be going into the arena with you one day." _

_I no longer have anything else to say or do so I start to head out the door. Just before I reached the door, his voice calls out to me. "You know, I never did catch your name."_

_I turn my head around and see him looking at me expectantly. "Clove." I reply._

_"Well, I hope to see you here at the same time tomorrow night, Clove."_

_"Well, we'll see about that" I say as I head out the door._

And that was how Cato and I's friendship started. And the two things that I have noticed about him in the past five years are that he never takes pity on anyone, and that he has never been nicer to anyone than he was with me on that night in the arena when we were only twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove POV

It's three years after the day we first met. Me and Cato are now fifteen years old. In the past three years, he and I have become something like best friends. Not that I have any other friends anyway. I never needed them.

A lot has changed in the past three years. My father, my only family member, has become a drunk and has completely forgotten about me. He is rarely ever home, and if he is, it's to grab some more booze. Cato's family has welcomed me into their home various times, but I feel like I would always be intruding if I were to stay there.

Cato's family loves me. They are the family that I had never really had before. Cato's little sister, Chloe, adores me. His father, Clyde, wishes I was his second daughter. And his mother, Charlotte, is always the kindest to me. They know what I have been going through, and they already consider me family. They even have another bed for me to use there the nights my dad is home. I owe them a lot.

My dad had been home last night, so I had stayed at Cato's. I wake up and look at my clock. _Shit!_ I think. It's 5:50. I only have ten minutes until training starts and if I'm late, my trainer, Xandra, is going to punish me. Luckily, the training center is only three quarters of a mile away from Cato's house. I quickly make my way out of bed and throw on my training clothes from yesterday. They aren't really dirty, so I can wear them again today. I sprint down the stairs and out the door without any breakfast and run all the way to the training center.

I make it with only a minute to spare. I've never been late before and I don't know how I didn't get up earlier this morning. I burst into my age group's training room, only to find no one there. What? Why is no one here? Not even Xandra is here yet!

I look around the room to make sure I'm not mistaken, when all of a sudden I feel someone behind me. I pull out my spare knife I always keep on me and turn around, ready to fight.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Cato says.

I drop my guard. "Oh my God, Cato! You can't sneak up on me like that! Why didn't you get me up earlier this morning! I was almost late! Speaking of which, why is no one here?"

"Whoa, calm down. It's Saturday, smart one. Training doesn't start for another three hours."

I mentally kick myself for not realizing this the moment I woke up. Why didn't I realize this the moment I woke up? I've been doing the same thing every Saturday for the past 9 years. Why was it so different today?

"Why are you here this early then?" I ask Cato.

"Extra training. I'm going to need all I can get in the next couple years." He responds.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why else would I need to train consistently? The games, of course."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Are you actually thinking about volunteering to go into the games?" I am completely taken aback by this. The Hunger Games. The most brutal, sick things in the entire world. They are the only reason that I began training. In case I was reaped and no one volunteered in my place, then I would be ready. But I had never wanted to go into the arena if I had a _choice._

"It's crossed my mind." He says as he throws a spear through a dummy some twenty yards away.

"You can't be serious!" I practically scream at him. "Why would you want to go to the games, Cato?"

"Is all my hard work and training going to be for nothing?" He yells back at me.

"No! I thought you had gone into training as a precaution! In case you got reaped! I never actually thought you wanted to go into the games!" I'm almost on the edge of crying now, but I hold back my tears. I can't let him see me as weak, even if he is my best friend.

"Why don't you want me to go into the games, Clove? Why? You know I could win them!"

"Exactly! You _could_! It doesn't mean you _will_!" The tears I've tried so hard not to let loose start to pour down my face. "I don't want to see the only person in my life that actually matters to me die in front of my eyes! How would you feel if Chloe had told you she was thinking about going into the games?" I finally break down and sit up against the wall and bury my face in my knees.

After about a minute or so, I feel Cato sit down beside me and put his arms around me trying to comfort me.

"Calm down, Clove. I said it had crossed my mind. I hadn't made it up yet. Would it really worry you that much if I did go into the games?" He asks.

"Of course. You're the only person that actually matters to me, Cato. I don't want to lose that."

He tightens his grip on me. "You won't have to." He finally says after a minute.

"You have to promise me that you won't go into the games. No matter what. Unless you're name is drawn, I don't ever want to see you go in there. Promise?"

"Promise." He says and relief floods over me. I lift my head up and wipe my eyes, finally happy to know that I won't be losing him. He's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Sorry you had to see all that." I say as I wipe the last of the tears from my face.

"It's alright. It's kinda nice seeing the big, tough Clove actually cry for once." He jokes. I elbow him in the ribs and he starts laughing. It's funny how he can turn such a serious conversation into a joke in an instant. I've never seen him do that with anyone else though. In fact, I don't think I've ever even seen him smile around anyone that wasn't me or his family. This makes me curious.

"Cato?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"I have question. But it might sound dumb."

"Like I've never heard a dumb question before. Shoot."

"Well, I was just wondering... why have you always been so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, it's just you're always so nice to me, and when you are around other people, you just...aren't. I mean even around you're other friends. And I was just wondering, why are you always so nice to me?"

He looks down for a minute and I can see his eyes debating something. But what could he be debating? It's a simple question.

Finally he speaks. "If I told you, I don't think you'd believe me."

"Try me." I challenge.

"Well, I guess it's easier to show you." He says, and before I realize what he's doing, his lips are on mine. I'm completely taken by surprise. I start to stiffen up and do the only thing that comes to mind, which is probably the wrong thing, and put my hand on his chest and gently push him away.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Clove. I shouldn't have done that. I mean I know you don't feel that way about me and I completely get it, but I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

I mull things over for a minute, but it's hard with him sitting right there next to me.

"I think I need some air." I stand up and start to walk over to the door. I make my way out of the training center and sit down to think. What just happened?

_Cato kissed you, that's what happened._ I think to myself. _Cato _kissed_ you._

Surely, he implied that he likes me. But, why would he like me? I'm nothing like the other girls in our district. I'm not that pretty. I'm not that girly. So why would he like me?

I'm suddenly caught with another thought that I immediately wish hadn't popped into my mind. _Do I like Cato, too?_

_No._ I tell myself. I can't like Cato. I mean, he's my best friend. You can't fall for you're best friend. There must be some kind of rule against that.

I push that thought out of my mind for now. By the time training comes around, I go through the day in a bit of a haze. I kind of avoid Cato for the rest of the day, because really, I can't see him right now.

But as I throw my knives, and run my laps, and do everything else Xandra has planned for me today, there is that one thought that keeps circling in my brain.

Cato kissed me. And even if I pushed away, even if I'm not sure what it means, I think I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cato POV

_What did you just do? _I ask myself as she walks out of the room. _You just kissed her, moron! You just kissed you're best friend!_

I immediately get myself up from my sitting position on the wall and start taking my anger out on the spears and dummies. I mean, yes, I've liked her since I first met her, but that's no excuse to go and kiss her! Why couldn't I have come up with a better excuse to why I'm nice to her? Why did I have to tell her the truth?

_Because she's Clove, _I think. I could never lie to Clove, no matter how much I tried. It's physically and mentally impossible to lie to her. Because I love her. Alright, fine. I admit it. I more than like her. I love her. I mean, you can't have a crush on someone for three years and say you only _like_ them. Right?

She doesn't come back into the training room until the training day actually starts. That's how I know she's been thinking about what I did. That's how I know she's upset about it.

But there's a thought that works its way in. _What if she liked it?_ Moron! She pushed me away! Of course she didn't like it! Who am I kidding?

I tell myself to calm down. Obviously, just because of what I did, doesn't mean my feelings have changed about her at all. If anything, my feelings for her have only grown stronger. But the way she thinks about me now has definitely changed. For the better or for the worse, I don't quite know.

She doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day, and I don't blame her. I dropped a big bomb this morning and I don't try to talk to her about it either. I give her space to think it through. So I continue the day going through my regular training procedures.

But there's still that one thought that lingers in my mind, wondering, just wondering, if maybe she liked it, too.

Clove POV

I go home that day after training to take a shower and change clothes. I still haven't really figured out how I feel about the kiss, but there will be plenty of time for that later. I make myself dinner, and as I go to sit down at the table, I hear the front door open and heavy footsteps walk in. I quietly set down my plate, and grab my knife. As quietly as I can I start to make my way to the hallway.

I'm just about to step into the hall, when the pair of footsteps and the body they belong to beat me to it. I am about to strike when I realize who it is I am about to hit.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I say in a surprised, yet stern tone. I don't lower my knife, because, really, I don't trust him at all.

"What do you think? I'm here for the alcohol," he says and he pushes his way past me and into the kitchen. He quickly begins searching the cabinets for any leftover booze that he hasn't yet drunk. He's already intoxicated, and clearly does not need any more alcohol. "Where the hell did you put it all? I know I had at least three more bottles in here!" he yells at me.

"You used the last of them last night. At least that's what it looks like from how unsober you are," I say to him.

"Just tell me where to find the goddamned booze, Rose! I don't care if you think I need to be sober, because I don't give a shit! Just tell me where it is and leave me the hell alone!" he screams as he searches frantically. A glass comes flying at my head and I duck before it hits me.

"I don't know where the stupid booze is, Dad! I'm not Rose, Dad! It's me, Clove! Your daughter!" I yell right back at him. And the one time, the only time, I have ever let my guard down, happens to be the worst time to drop that knife. He walks right up to me, and punches me right in the face.

I am so taken by shock, that I just look at him, put my knife in my jacket, and run out the door. I can already feel the side of my face bruising and swelling. I touch my face and can tell it's bleeding, too. Crazy how bad a drunk man can hit. I start to cry and run to the only place I can think of. Cato's house.

As soon as I get there, I run up to Cato's room. He's not home yet. In spite of what happened between us today, I wish he was here. I need him here. But I know he'll be home soon, so I sit on his bed, put my head to my knees, and cry. I must have cried for twenty minutes before I hear Cato downstairs.

He opens the door and as soon as he sees me, he is immediately sitting next to me with his arms around me. The side I was hit on isn't facing him, so he hasn't seen the bruise yet.

"Oh my God, Clove! What happened?" He asks as he lets me cry into his shirt.

"He...he came home today. He was drunk. He started yelling at me and threw a glass at me. He...he called me Rose. He called me by my mother's name. He didn't know who I was. I don't think he cared," I say in between sobs. I put my hands to my face as if they are going to protect me from the memory of my dad's rage.

"Did he hurt you?" Cato asks.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Clove, did he hurt you?" he says, more demanding and worried.

"I'll be fine," I reply, as I take my hands away from my face. He immediately takes my face into his hands gently, and as soon as he sees the bruise, his face tightens.

"I'm going to kill him," he says in all seriousness. "You don't need him, Clove. I promise you, he will never hurt you again. Not while I'm still here. I swear it."

At this moment, I finally understand what I mean to him. I can see it in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice. He genuinely cares about me.

"You're not going to do anything to him, Cato," I tell him.

"Clove, he hit you! Someone needs to know about this! He can't get away with it!"

"Yes, he will. And you're not going to tell anyone about it because I'm telling you not to," I say.

I can tell I've angered him. "Why are you trying to protect him, Clove? He can't get away with doing something like this! I won't let him hurt you again!"

"And he won't because I'm never going to go near him again. And there's no need to make a big deal out of something that's never going to happen again. Cato, if you care about me at all, you won't say anything. Please." I can see he's still infuriated with me, but I know he won't stay mad for long. He calms down soon enough.

"Fine. But if he even comes near you again, I'm telling someone about it. I won't let him hurt you again," He repeats.

"I know." I tell him. I lean my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for putting up with me today. I feel so weak crying twice in one day. This isn't the way I should be acting. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to be upset." He pauses for a moment. "And Clove?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking. My emotions got the better of me and I acted before thinking about how you would take it and if you want to forget about it, I completely understand."

I take a moment to answer him. "I don't," I say.

This takes him by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"I don't want to forget about it," I tell him.

He looks at me confused and asks, "You...you don't?"

I look at him, give him a small smile and say "No."

He looks at me and I can tell all his anger has been pushed aside and has become replaced with happiness. I smile at him and he smiles back. It's the first time I think I've seen him genuinely smile.

He hesitates a moment to see if it's alright, and then he slowly leans in. But this time, instead of pushing away, I kiss him back.

And that was how the best two years of my life began.


	4. Chapter 4

Cato POV

I wake up covered in sweat. I'm still thinking about that nightmare that has worked it's way into my mind again. It's me. In the Games. I make my way over to the lake to fill up my canteen. As I reach my hands in to splash my face, the water has turned red. It's thick and leaves a long trail. I look up and see a pile of people, dead. But these aren't just people. These are my loved ones. Mom, Dad, Chloe, and at the very top of the pile, lies Clove, her stormy eyes staring into oblivion. I scream and immediately wake up.

That's how the nightmare happens every time. Except for the fact that I haven't had this nightmare in over two years. What could that mean?

"Are you okay?" I hear as I begin to sit up. I look up and she's sitting beside me on my bed, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, as I take her into my arms. I don't want her to worry about me.

"Are you sure? I woke up and you were screaming and..." She trails off. I look at her and I see the smallest trace of tears in her eyes. Wow. I must've really worried her. There's only been three times that I've seen her break down. Two of them were in the same day, two years ago. One, I had told her I was thinking about going into the Games, and the other was her damned father's fault. That bastard is better off out of her life completely. And the third time, well, we don't talk about that time.

I grab her face in my hands gently and look her in the eyes. "I'm fine. It's nothing more than a common nightmare."

"You screamed my name, Cato," she says. Now that I hadn't known about.

"Trust me. You have nothing to worry about, okay? I'll be fine."

She nods her head, but I can tell she's still worried. "Okay." I kiss her forehead and hold her in a tight embrace. I'm glad she's here in the mornings and nights to hold on to like this. Ever since that day two years ago, she's been staying with us. My family practically made her. We wouldn't let her even close to her pathetic excuse of a father.

Much has happened in the past two years. Me and Clove have become closer than ever and we are almost inseperable. She lives here all the time because no one in my family would even consider her going back to that place. Even before that whole incident they wanted her to live here.

Clove has become aquainted with my other friends, but most of the time, we just kind of ignore them. We all still go to training together. My friends, unfortunately, still think that I'm planning on volunteering for the Games this year. I mean, I'm the best male trainee in the entire district. When I was fourteen, I was able to take down the seventeen year olds. Everyone, including me, knows I would win. But I promised Clove that I wouldn't. She knows that I would win, but just the possibility of me dying was enough to make her break down.

Clove. I look down at the girl in my arms and smile. The day she told me yes is easily the best day of my life. I don't know what I would do without her. People might think it odd, because we've been dating for two years now, but we've never said those three words to each other. We know that we love each other, there's no question about that, but we promised we wouldn't say them until after our last reaping. We didn't want to say them and then be hurt if one of us was reaped.

But we would still be hurt without saying those words. We are too close. Losing each other is almost unthinkable.

We just sit there, holding on to each other for what feels like forever, when she finally says, "We should get ready for training." I look at my clock and realize that we have about fifteen minutes until training starts.

"Yeah. Good old training," I say. We both put on our training clothes in silence and head downstairs. My mom has already made us breakfast, which is only a bagel. she knows we don't have a lot of time. We each grab half and head out the door, eating along the way.

Once we reach the training center, we settle into our seperate routines. Because we are better at different things, we need to train to get better at different things, so our schedules are never the same. I head over to the sword area and Clove heads over to her knives. I watch her as she hits every target, dead center. She never misses. Never has.

I focus on decapitating the mannequins that are in front of me with my sword, dismembering each of them in a new specific way that is never like another.

Once I start to tire from the sword, I get into wrestling down the other males in my year and the year above me. I can take down any of them within three minutes.

Just as I'm finishing, I realize Clove has been watching me the past ten minutes. "I bet I would last longer against you than any of them would," she says with a smirk. I actually agree. I mean, we have gotten in little fake fights before, and with each of us giving our all, she lasted fifteen minutes against me before I finally pinned her down.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask with a slight grin. Right as I finish my sentence, she jumps onto my back and locks her arms around my neck tightly. She's trying to make me run out of breath so that I'll fall to the ground, but I'm stronger than her, and untighten her arms and whisk her around.

Once we get into it, no one tries to stop us. They are all for watching a good fight. We've been fighting for nearly twenty minutes when I finally pin her down and pronounce her dead. When we look up, we realize everyone has been staring at us, with their mouths open, Obviously, they didn't expect Clove to last that long against me, and I didn't go easy on her either.

We get up and look at them. "What are you looking at?" she asks them with an angry tone in her voice. But I'm the only one that can catch the hint of satisfaction in her voice. She's glad she left all the other guys wondering how she lastest so much longer against me than any of them were ever able to do.

I stalk off, wondering whether or not the trainers saw us fighting. Surely they did. But why would that matter? It's not like they choose which trainees go into the Games each year. They just make sure that one of each gender that has been training goes in. At least that way we have a bigger chance of winning. So why am I so worried?

Clove POV

"What are you looking at?" I practically scream at all the gawking guys that just watched me and Cato go at it. Even though I sound angry, I can pick up the slightest hint of satisfaction in my voice. I left them all speechless. They quickly disperse, pretending like they didn't see anything, but I know that their embarrassed. I mean, they got beat by a girl. No seventeen or eighteen year old boy could manage that long against Cato. Yet I, a seventeen year old girl, did.

I quickly go back to my regular day. Me and cato exchange looks throughout the rest of the day, both wondering about what had happened earlier. We both know that neither of us are going to volunteer. Everyone thinks that me and Cato are going to volunteer this year, and I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they are disappointed. It puzzles me how so many of the teenagers here are wanting to go into the games, wanting to kill other teenagers.

I find myself starting to wonder what would happen if I did go into the Games. If Cato didn't go in with me, then I could easily win. I know I could. But it seems too much of a risk for me. If, in a one in a million chance, Cato ended up going into the Games with me, then I couldn't win. Not because I couldn't last against him, and I know that he would try to protect me, but because, if it came down to the two of us, I wouldn't be able to kill him. I would die in there.

I push the thought of going into the Games out of my head. I don't want to go into the games. I've always known that, and I've always known that I'm never going to volunteer whatever the cost. That's why me and Cato made our promise. Neither of us would get hurt because neither of us would go in. There is only the slight possibility that one of our names would actually be drawn, and even then, if someone really wanted it, they would volunteer. But can you always count on someone to volunteer in your place?

Xandra's POV

We watched her. Clove. I've been training her, for what? Nine years now? Yeah, that seems about right. And that Cato character. He's definitely volunteering for the games this year. All his friends are talking about it, even the trainers, and I can see why. He was able to take down the seventeen-year-olds when he was only fourteen.

So when we all saw Clove last nearly twenty minutes in a hand-to-hand battle against Cato, we were all surprised. We knew she was good, she's the best seventeen-year-old, and she can even beat the eighteen-year-old girls, and we knew she was good with knives and had a chance at winning, but we had no idea she was THAT good. Where has she been hiding all that talent? I wonder...

Of course, it's no secret that Clove isn't volunteering for the games. Whenever I would bring it up, she would always flinch at the idea of her volunteering. But she's the best female this year and has the best chance of winning. She needs to go into the Games this year. I know it's a one in a million chance that her name will be drawn, and that she won't volunteer. And even if her name is drawn, someone could very well volunteer in her place.

But she NEEDS to go in this year. It could be her year, I know it.

And then it hits me. At the end of the day, Clove is the first girl out, and so I keep all the others behind for a little chat. All of the boys and Clove have left, so it is the perfect time to start my plan.

"Okay," I start towards my female pupils. "As you all know, The Hunger Games will be beginning in four days. And I'm sure you are all aware that Clove Harwoods is our biggest chance of winning in this group of girls. But as we all know, Clove has told herself that she will never volunteer. And that is not going to fly with us. We are going to make sure that her name is pulled from the bowl at the Reaping and NONE of you will volunteer for her. She is going into these Games one way or another. Let me repeat myself. You WILL NOT volunteer in her place or there will be serious consequences. So I make myself clear?"

All of the girls nod.

"Good. You are dismissed." They start to walk out the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell this information to anyone. Especially Cato Wenson."

And with that, they left the training center. I left work that day thinking about how these Games are going to be one to be remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Cato POV

After the day of training, Clove and I decide to go to our favorite place, just on the outskirts of the district. No one sees us go towards the edge and I'm sure the only time that any of the other kids in training were even near there was then they needed to learn to swim for training.

We walk in silence. I think we are both still in shock of today's earlier event that got us many confused and surprised faces and glares. Many of which were from the other girls to Clove, because they knew she was better than any of them.

As we reach our favorite hangout place, we stop for a moment to take a look at it. There's a small pond there and, despite the atmosphere around it, it remains almost crystal clear. There is also a small clearing next to it, shaded by a bunch of trees that canopy over it. That's where we always lie.

I grab Clove's hand and lead her over to the grass. We duck under the branches and lay down on the soft grass, her head on my chest and my arm around her. We lay there in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of nature. Oh, if only the other kids at the training center saw us here. But, even if they did, this moment is so perfect, I would probably only be mad at the fact that they had ruined it.

"Cato?"

"Hm?" I ask.

"What will happen if one of us is reaped?" she asks. I don't even want to think about such a thing. But of course, someone would volunteer. There is never a shortage of teenagers who want to go into the games. It's considered an honor to represent your district.

"Someone will just volunteer in our place," I respond, trying to sound confident.

"You can't always count on that, Cato," she says, and I know she's right. "How many times is your name in this year?" she asks. I didn't really want to tell her that. It will just make her even more worried than she already is. But I can't lie to her.

"Thirty-five," I answer. It's almost like I can feel her heart sink. "My dad made me put my name in an extra amount of times this year." What is it that our escort says every year? May the odds be ever in your favor? Well, it doesn't look like they are in my favor this year.

"How about you?" I ask her, not quite sure if I want an answer.

"Only the required amount for a seventeen-year-old." This makes me a little less worried for her. With so many people putting their names in so many times, there is hardly any chance that her name will be picked. I wish I could say the same for me.

I look up to see a single tear roll down the side of Clove's face and land on my shirt. She quickly wipes it away before she thinks I'll have to time to see it. Too late. I sit her up and look her in the eyes, wiping away any trace of the tears.

"Look at me," I tell her. "You are going to be fine. You won't have to go into the games. And you don't have to worry about me either. Trust me. Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"I just do."

Clove POV

I know he told me not to worry, that everything is going to be okay, but there is this feeling in my stomach that keeps telling me that something bad is about to happen. I don't know what it is. Maybe it has nothing to do with the games at all. Oh, I hope that's the case.

I never really understood how Cato always had a more positive outlook on things. He always sees the best in everything. Well, almost everything. He is the opposite of me. He is optimistic, big, and has a family that loves him. I am realistic, small built, not something I really enjoy, although it does come in handy, and I have a drunk father who doesn't give a shit about me.

That night we go home and get ready for bed. I brush my teeth in the bathroom and make my way over to Cato's bed. There's an extra bed in the room for me, but I prefer sleeping beside Cato. It makes me feel more safe. He lifts up the covers and lets me climb in next to him. He puts his arm around me and I lean up against his shoulder.

"What happens after our last reaping? For us, I mean," I say to Cato. I never really knew what would happen, and I was always really curious as to what would happen. I've also wanted to know what he thought.

"Well, you and I will never have to go into the games. I'll get a job, you can to if you want, and I'll buy a house. Just for the two of us. No more staying in this one room and waking up to my family downstairs every morning. It'll be a good life," he says. I let out a small chuckle and grin. It did sound like a good life.

"There is only one more thing that would make it a perfect life," he says. What else could there be? It already sounds like a great life. I wonder what he could possibly be talking about. That's when I notice the ring that he just pulled out of his pocket. Whoa. I was not expecting this. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Clove, I know that we are only seventeen, but I can't imagine living my life with anyone but you by my side. I know it sounds crazy and it's completely random, but I've been thinking about it for a while and you are the only person who knows the real me. And I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

All I can do is stare at the ring in his hand with a total dumbfound look on my face. It's a simple ring. Only a woven band that doesn't have a single diamond on it. It suits me well, but even I know that it cost quite a bit of money.

"No," I say. His face shows a complete look of sadness mixed with embarrassment. "I didn't mean that," I say quickly. "I just wanted to say it to assert my independance, just to see what it felt like. I didn't mean that." It all comes out so rushed, that I'm not so sure if he caught all of it. But the change of expression on his face tells me that he did.

"So, is that a-"

"Yes," I interrupt. His mouth turns up into a big smile, the biggest I've ever seen it, and he slips the ring onto my left ring finger. He brings me into a bear hug and releases only to kiss me tenderly and passionately. It's a little out of character for him. His kisses are usually urgent. But I'm liking this new side of him. He breaks off the kiss and puts his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes.

"I love you."

It takes me a second to process what he just said. I mean, we knew we loved each other, but we told ourselves we wouldn't say it until after our last reaping. But it doesn't really matter now. I take a deep breath and give in.

"I love you, too."

He smiles widely again and continues to kiss me. We settle into the bed even more as our lips move together in synchronization. As we slowly start to pull away, he wraps his arms around me even tighter and I fall asleep in his arms, not worrying about the next few days, and dream about the life that Cato pictures that is starting to come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Clove POV

I wake up after a deep sleep completely enveloped in Cato's arms. He's still sleeping, so I lay there quietly just listening to the sound of his breathing.

I begin to remember the events that went on last night. Cato and I were talking about how our lives would plan out. How we wouldn't go into the games, how we would live in a nice house, just the two of us, and live long happy lives. And then he took out a ring and he-

Whoa, whoa, whoa! He proposed. He _proposed._ I look at the ring that is sitting on my finger now. It means I'm engaged. I'm _engaged!_ The vicious, sadistic Clove that everyone else knows me to be, is engaged. To be _married._ Not that I regret my decision for a minute, but _wow!_ I really did not expect this to happen to me at all. Who would have known that me, of all people, would be engaged to marry. AT SEVENTEEN.

I'm beginning to calm down after my little shock when Cato wakes up. His blue eyes open and when they focus on me, he smiles.

"Good morning," he says.

"Hm, you too." I take a quick look at the clock. There's about half an hour until training starts. "We better get up before we're late to training." I start to untangle myself from him to get up, but he quickly wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

"Noooo," he complains in a whiny voice. "Can't we just lie here in bed all day?"

"No. Do you want to get a big punishment from your trainer?" I question.

"Not really. But I don't really care, as long as I can spend the day with you," he says.

"Okay, that sounded really cheesy," I say with a laugh.

"But it's true! Come on! Can we just skip today?"

"Think about it Cato. If we both skip today and show up again tomorrow, people are going to suspect things," I say, trying to be the rational one.

"So? Let them suspect. We are engaged now after all," he says with a laugh and smiles at me.

"True," I reply, giving a smile back. "So you really want to skip? Even if you get punished tomorrow with extra laps or ten extra minutes of keeping a push-up position?"

"I'm up for it if you are."

I think for a minute, trying not to give in, but there's no way I can tell him no when he looks at me like that, so I do. "Fine, fine. We can skip. But just this once!"

"Just this once," he agrees. He flips me over to the other side and I let out a small squeek. He kisses me lightly until I wrap my hand around his neck and bring him deeper into the kiss. We sit there for about ten minutes until we finally pull away to gain more oxygen. That's probably the good thing about training. You can go longer without needing as much air.

We go on like this, just laying in bed for about an hour until we figure we better get up and do something. We quickly change and get ready for the day and head down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

No one is home besides us. Cato's parents must be at work and Chloe is most likely at school.

Cato wouldn't want anyone to know this, but his mother taught him to cook and he is actually a pretty decent chef. He whips us up some waffles and we completely drown them in syrup. After we finish eating, we wash the dishes in the sink, which did involve us splashing each other with the water.

He picked me up when we were done and twirled me around. When he set me down, he kissed me and said, "What would you like to do today, future Mrs. Cato Wenson?"

Wow. It makes it seem even more real when he says that.

"I don't really know. I don't think we can really go into town without anyone wondering why we aren't at training."

"True," he says. "Why don't we climb up the mountain today? It won't take all but an hour and a half to climb, it's away from everyone, and we can spend the day up there. What do you say?"

"Hmmm...okay. As long as aren't up there too late. I don't want to climb down the mountain in the dark," I say. I know it may sound silly, considering that I've been trained and I know how to climb down a mountain in the dark, but I don't want to be in one of those situations unless I absolutely have to.

"Whatever you want," he responds. Wow. He's being really sweet today. I mean, I see why. He's overflowing with joy after last night. But I didn't expect him to be this cheerful.

We grab our hiking shoes and fill up a couple backpacks with things like rope, water, and food for the hike and head out the door. It's a good thing the entrance to the mountain is in the opposite direction of town, otherwise we would have to go through all the people wondering why me and Cato were skipping training and a possible and probable punishment not only from our trainers, but also the mayor and peacekeepers.

We start to head towards the mountain and as I look up at it, I realize how tall it is. But there are caves throughout the entire figure and we will probably only be traveling up about a third of the way up.

We reach the bottom of the mountain and find the easiest place to start our route. A lot of the mountain is ledges that you can walk on, but it still has it's areas where you need to rock climb, otherwise your journey is over before you even reach the end of the first quarter.

Luckily, there is a small area near us where we can start our expedition on a ledge. We travel up the ledge, Cato in the lead, for about ten minutes for we reach a rock climbing area. We both take hold of the rocks and hoist ourselves onto the semi-steep rock, making sure not to cut ourselves on anything sharp.

While I am climbing up the mountain, I try to focus on where I put my hands and feet and Cato who is a little ahead of me, and who keeps checking to make sure I'm behind him. I don't want to look down. It's not because I'm afraid of heights or anything, but if you were scaling the side of a mountain, you'd be a little uneasy, too.

We were almost to the next ledge. Cato was just fixing himself up onto it and I was only a couple feet below him. I reached up to the next rock to latch myself onto and tried to fix my foot on another rock, but the rock tumbled down, causing my feet to fall. And just like that I was dangling off the side of a mountain.

Cato POV

I had just gotten onto the top of the ledge when I heard a rock tumble below me and Clove scream.

"Clove!" I shouted. I looked down and saw her dangling off of two small rocks. "Hang on!"

I have to act quickly. I attach myself with the rope to a sturdy rock nearby so I don't fall and reach down to grab her. She grabs onto my hand and I hastily pull her up, trying not to hurt her in the process. With her help, we both manage to get her on top of the ledge. I envelop her in my arms before I do anything else. I almost lost her.

"Are you hurt?" I ask her.

"Just a couple scrapes. Nothing a bandage won't fix," she says. I let her go, grab my backpack and pull out a couple bandages to use on her scrapes. She didn't lie. They weren't bad, but it still worried me. I shouldn't have suggested that we come up here. It's too dangerous.

"We should head back down the mountain," I say, not wanting to take anymore risks.

"What? No!" Clove protests.

"Clove, you almost died! I don't want to risk that again!"

"So? I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself! And I want to finish what I started!"

I realize that we are on a mountain and that sound can travel up here. If we don't stop screaming, someone could hear us.

"Do you really want to continue?" I ask, lowering my voice.

"Yes."

"Fine. But when we reach the closest cave we are stopping there," I say, trying to compromise.

She takes a second to reply. "Fine."

I let her go ahead of me so I can keep an eye on her. Luckily, there is only a ledge that we need to travel and it only takes us about ten minutes to reach the cave.

Clove and I take off our backpacks and get out some food and water. The climb has tired us and we need to regain our strength.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like outside our district?" Clove asks suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live in a different district? We've lived here our whole lives. Don't you ever think about how the other districts live?"

I give it a thought. "You know, I've never really thought about it. What makes you ask that?"

"I'm tired of this place. I want to see something new, unfamiliar. Here, I see the same old buildings with the same old people and I'm tired of it. I want something fresh. I want to see other places."

I never knew she thought that way. I had never really given it much thought, but I can see her point. I see how she's gotten bored of this place, doing the same things almost every day, seeing the same things and the same people. Her life has become somewhat monotoned. I take her hand and kiss it.

"You'll see other places, Clove. I promise you."

She looks at me. "We both know you can't promise that, Cato. We can't leave and move to another district. The Capitol would never allow that to happen."

She's right. I can't promise that. But I do know one thing. "I can promise to try."

She looks at me and gives me a smile. I love her smile. It's not one she shows everyone, only me and my family. Around everyone else, she always has the smirk that always sends the girls, and even most of the guys, the other way when she's near them. It makes me glad that I'm one of the few people she can be herself around.

We spend most of the rest of the day up on the mountain, staring at the district and making conversation. When we finally head down, very carefully, the sun is setting and we make our way home without being noticed. Thankfully, my parents aren't home yet, so we can change into regular clothes without them wondering where we were. After dinner that night, we head back to our room and crawl into bed.

We lay there in each others arms, remembering the day, knowing we'll have to go back to our regular lives tomorrow. But in this moment, neither of us care. Clove begins to fall asleep, and I follow close behind her. And the last thought that is in my mind before my mind cuts out is, _I can get used to this. _


	7. Chapter 7

Clove POV

The next day Cato and I wake up with enough time to get ready and eat breakfast before training. I don't wear my ring because I don't want anyone getting ideas. Although they would be right, I'm just not ready yet.

Before we go into the training center, I make sure to put on my smirk that is permanent whenever I'm around anyone besides Cato and his family, and brace myself for my punishment.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Xandra shouted. I knew this would be coming. "You just don't show up for training one day, no message saying you're sick or anything, and just waltz in the next day? Do you know how long I've been training you, Clove? Nine years! Not once have you not shown up or been late! What has gotten into you?"

I hesitate a moment. "It won't happen again," I say, choosing my words carefully. I only resort to apologies as a last resort. Apologies are for the weak. And I am not weak.

"It sure as hell won't. Ten extra laps today, and don't argue or I'll make it twenty. Go on with your training schedule. Check in with me at the end of the day."

I didn't expect to get off so easy. I was expecting much more punishment. But, hey, I'm not complaining.

I look over to where Cato is and notice him getting the same lecture I just did from his trainer. He blows it off as if it's nothing, but this infuriates the trainer even more. I'm assuming he is going to get a lot more punishment than I did.

As I walk over to the knife station, I notice a girl there a couple years younger than me and I immediately switch my attitude to ice cold bitch.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her, giving her my famous death glare. She looks scared already.

"I...I was just..."

"I...I was just..." I mock. "You were putting your weak little hands all over my knives. Now get out of here before I send one through your chest." She is frozen. "And trust me, I never miss," I add with a smirk. This sends her running, and as I see the dummies she was aiming at, I start to laugh. She didn't hit a single fatal spot, let alone a target.

I retreive the knives she had thrown and go to the starting line. I throw each one, purposely hitting each target and fatal spot perfectly. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I turn to them.

"Do you want me to throw these at your heads?" I ask nastily. They quickly become busy with whatever they were doing. _Weaklings,_ I think. They wear their fear on their sleeves. Don't they realize that being a Career means having no fear? And even if you have a fear, no one must know about it. You must conceal it. That is the first thing they teach us in training. Don't fear anything.

When lunch time comes around, I'm trying to find a place to eat, when I hear a girl whisper something about me to her friend. Stupid girl. I turn a start walking toward her. The look on her face said it all. She had become terrified with one glance. Good.

"What did you say about me?" I question, grabbing onto her collar with my left hand and pulling out my knife with the other. I slightly push the edge of my knife against her face. Most people would kill her on the spot, but if I'm going to kill someone, I prefer to play with my food.

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear!" She begs. Ha! Pathetic. Trying to save her stupid life. I know what she said about me wasn't intended as a compliment. I have a way of knowing these things.

"Liar! I heard what you said."

"I didn't mean it! I swear to God!" Does she really think that swearing to God is going to get her out of this situation? Weakling. I push the knife a little harder and it starts to draw a little blood. Suddenly, someone is pulling me back from the girl and I try to defend my self with the knife when I realize it's Cato. Why is he, of all people, tearing me off of her?

"Clove! Stop it! She's not worth it! Just walk away!" he yells as I struggle against him. Finally, I give up and calm down a little. I take a step towards the girl and she recoils a bit.

"Next time, it'll be your neck," I warn her. She nods her head, and I know that she got the message. I walk away, mad at the girl and mad at Cato for pulling me off of her.

I would've done it, too. Killed her. I've killed before. It's all the process of training.

Only then do I realize what I've been thinking. I _wanted_ to kill that girl. Why? I mean, yes I'm a killer, but was it necessary? No! I mean, I get these thoughts a lot, but I usually can control them and make them show on the outside. This time, they were in my mind longer and they are still lurking there.

But the unusual thing is... I kind of like them.

Cato POV

After training and my excessive amount of punishment, I finally have time to confront Clove about her outburst earlier today. It's not unlike her to do something like that, but this time it was different. I don't quite know how, but it was.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I yell at her.

"I was giving her a piece of my mind. She deserved it," she answers calmly, like she answers these kind of questions every day.

"What has gotten into you? Don't get me wrong, I like this side of you, but I know when something's wrong. And something's wrong. Please tell me," I ask of her.

"I don't know what's wrong. I really don't. I don't know what's gotten into me. But all I know is that, for some reason, it doesn't want to stop."

"What doesn't want to stop?" I ask, confused.

"My mind. It doesn't want to stop when I get so close to killing someone. It wanted me to kill that girl today, and I would've if you hadn't stopped me. But the worst part is...I like it." She, herself, sounds surprised and disgusted by her own words. The Clove that has never wanted to go into the games has started to enjoy killing.

"I know the feeling. That's what training does to you. It does it to all of us. It happened to me a while ago. And you can't ever get rid of it. Sometimes, it never goes away and I go for days, just wanting, needing to kill something or someone. But you have to control it. It's the Career personality that they have somehow embedded in us finally surfacing." I'm surprised by my words. I never even knew I thought about that until I had said it.

"Can you help me?" she asks. She can't do it alone, and she knows that.

"Of course I will," I answer and rub her back in circles.

That night when we get ready for bed, I think about tomorrow. No training.

"So... tomorrow's the Reaping," I tell Clove, although I know she has been thinking about it already.

"Just like every year. Same old thing, just different people, costumes, and arena. Same concept. Same sick, twisted concept." She climbs into bed with me. "I don't want to talk about it. Neither of us are going to be picked. And that's final. And even if we are picked, someone will volunteer. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," I reply. She's in denial. She knows that there's a very good chance that I could get reaped this year, but she's trying to convince herself otherwise. She's nervous and scared, too. She rants when she is. That's how I know.

She quickly falls asleep in my arms. I stay awake thinking how all I want is to spend the rest of my life with her. But tomorrow, my entire life could change with the drawing of one slip of paper. I was just hoping that those slips of paper drawn won't have our names on them.


	8. Chapter 8

Clove POV

I wake up later than usual the next morning. I look at the clock to see what time it is and start to freak out, because I'm late to training. But then I remember. There's no training today. Because today is Reaping Day. What a joy.

I wake Cato up because we only have a few hours until the ceremony starts. I take a quick shower so Cato can get in and I look for my Reaping dress. It's been the same one the past two years. It's pretty enough. Plus, I don't have any other need for a dress. I'm not like the other girls in our district. I actually hate dresses.

I don't even bother to do anything with my hair. I let it run wild, not even taking the time to pull it up.

Cato puts on his nice Reaping clothes and we head downstairs. We greet everyone as we sit down at the table for breakfast. Cato tries to get me to eat something, but I can't eat. I'm too nervous. Chloe holds onto my hand as we walk to the town square. Everyone is jumping and shouting, excited for the ceremony to begin.

It sickens me. How they can be so joyed to know that another twenty-three teens are going to die this year, at least one from this district. A family, friends, are going to lose someone close to them, and they don't even care.

But right now, I have to stay concentrated. Everyone is expecting me to be tough and look sadistic, like always, and I must do so. It's just the way things are.

They take a prick of blood from my finger to identify me and I head over to where the seventeen-year-old girls stand. I watch as Cato makes his way through the other males his age. They part to let him through, as if he's a king or something. Well, I guess to some people, he kind of is.

There is a reason our Reaping starts earlier than the other district's. It takes nearly an hour to get the screaming crowd to be quiet so the escort can start the official ceremony.

As Elle Lite makes her way to the stage in her crazy Capitol clothes, the crowd starts to go nuts. I just stand there, completely bored out of my mind and hoping that it's showing on my face.

After Elle, finally calms the crowd down, she introduces our mayor and lets him stand up to the microphone. He delivers the same boring speech about how our same boring country went through the Dark Days and how The Hunger Games were meant to serve as a warning.

He finishes and Elle stands back up to the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Ladies first." She walks over to the glass orb-like bowl to her left. She twirls her hand around in a circle on top of all the slips of paper, and digs her hand into the ocean of names. Her hand comes out, holding a thin piece of paper. She struts back to the microphone, opens the slip, and reads out the name.

"Clove Harwoods."

Cato POV

I barely understand what the hell is happening when I see Clove walking up the stairs to the stage. _What?_ I ask myself. How the hell can this happen to her? The one teenager in our district that doesn't want to go into the games, reaped? How does that happen?

I look up at her face on the big screen and see that, despite her probably screaming inside, she looks sadistic and dangerous, keeping a smirk on her face.

"Any volunteers?" Elle asks. I scan the crowd, hoping, and for the first time ever, praying, that someone will volunteer for her.

But no one does.

"Alright then. On to the boys."

I try to keep calm and look dangerous at the same time, which I hope is working. Elle reaches into the glass orb and pulls out a piece of paper. She walks back to the microphone and opens the slip of paper.

"Krayson Gray." A small twelve-year-old boy makes his way up to the stage, trying to look tough, but I know he's not ready.

"Any volun-"

"I volunteer!" Someone shouts. Everyone is looking at me. It takes a moment for me to realize that it was me who just screamed. I just volunteered to be in The Hunger Games. With my girlfriend. _Oh my God, Cato! What the hell have you done? Idiot!_

I start to make my way up to the stage and keep my face brutal and dangerous. My friends are all cheering for me and chanting my name, but I pay absolutely no attention to them.

"What's your name, young man?" Elle asks.

"Cato Wenson."

"Citizens of District 2, I give you your tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Cato Wenson and Clove Harwoods!" she says as she lifts one of my arms up and does the same with Clove. The crowd goes wild as we are all rushed into the justice building. Clove and I exchange one quick look before we are seperated into two different rooms.

The look she gave me wasn't what I expected. I expected it to be a sad look. Instead, her eyes were filled with a fire that suggested anger.

Clove POV

Shit! How could this happen to me? I shouldn't be here! I should not have been on that stage, I should not be in this room right now, and I most definitely should not be going into the Games in a week and a half. And then Cato had to volunteer and make it all worse. Why the hell did he volunteer? Did he not think this through? Obviously he didn't. He wouldn't have volunteered in his right mind. He knows what's going to happen. Only one of us can come out alive! Oh my God. Only one of us can come out alive.

I'm pacing back and forth when the door opens and someone walks in.

"Xandra," I say as I see her.

"Yes, that is my name," she replies. Smart-alec.

"What are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I just came to wish you good luck. And your welcome."

"Wait...what?"

"Oh, I was the one who made sure you were reaped. I made sure all of the slips were carefully printed with your name and I made sure no one volunteered for you. I've been training you for nine years, Clove. I wasn't going to let it all go to waste. And then, when your little boyfriend volunteers, it made it all the more interesting. Just think, a pair of lovers have to fight against each other in a fight to the death on national television. How juicy is that? The audience will eat it right up!"

By the end of her speech, I am shaking with rage. "You little bitch!" I yell at her. I lunge at her, but before I can even touch a hair on her head, peacekeepers are yanking her out the room and trying to hold me back as I struggle to break free, wanting to break every little bone in her body.

After she is out of the room, the peacekeepers set me down on the purple velvet couch, where they leave me to myself. I'm still fuming from what Xandra told me, but I try to at least contain myself, because the next visitor I get is Cato's family. The give me simpathetic looks, but don't say anything. There's nothing _to_ say. They just sit next to me and hold me in a tight embrace before it's time for them to go.

I have no more visitors, which makes me glad, because I know I won't have to see my father.

Before I am taken out of the room and brought to the train, I give myself a pep talk. I will be brutal, sadistic, and dangerous. I will never let the smirk leave my face and I will give the other trubutes something to fear. I will get sponsers in the Capitol by being the cold-hearted killer that they all want me to be.

But I know there's one thing that must be done, that, after it happens, will make me look weak. I need to keep Cato alive.

And in order for Cato to survive, I must die.


	9. Chapter 9

Cato POV

_What did you just do? _I ask myself as she walks out of the room. _You just kissed her, moron! You just kissed you're best friend!_

I immediately get myself up from my sitting position on the wall and start taking my anger out on the spears and dummies. I mean, yes, I've liked her since I first met her, but that's no excuse to go and kiss her! Why couldn't I have come up with a better excuse to why I'm nice to her? Why did I have to tell her the truth?

_Because she's Clove, _I think. I could never lie to Clove, no matter how much I tried. It's physically and mentally impossible to lie to her. Because I love her. Alright, fine. I admit it. I more than like her. I love her. I mean, you can't have a crush on someone for three years and say you only _like_ them. Right?

She doesn't come back into the training room until the training day actually starts. That's how I know she's been thinking about what I did. That's how I know she's upset about it.

But there's a thought that works its way in. _What if she liked it?_ Moron! She pushed me away! Of course she didn't like it! Who am I kidding?

I tell myself to calm down. Obviously, just because of what I did, doesn't mean my feelings have changed about her at all. If anything, my feelings for her have only grown stronger. But the way she thinks about me now has definitely changed. For the better or for the worse, I don't quite know.

She doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day, and I don't blame her. I dropped a big bomb this morning and I don't try to talk to her about it either. I give her space to think it through. So I continue the day going through my regular training procedures.

But there's still that one thought that lingers in my mind, wondering, just wondering, if maybe she liked it, too.

Clove POV

I go home that day after training to take a shower and change clothes. I still haven't really figured out how I feel about the kiss, but there will be plenty of time for that later. I make myself dinner, and as I go to sit down at the table, I hear the front door open and heavy footsteps walk in. I quietly set down my plate, and grab my knife. As quietly as I can I start to make my way to the hallway.

I'm just about to step into the hall, when the pair of footsteps and the body they belong to beat me to it. I am about to strike when I realize who it is I am about to hit.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I say in a surprised, yet stern tone. I don't lower my knife, because, really, I don't trust him at all.

"What do you think? I'm here for the alcohol," he says and he pushes his way past me and into the kitchen. He quickly begins searching the cabinets for any leftover booze that he hasn't yet drunk. He's already intoxicated, and clearly does not need any more alcohol. "Where the hell did you put it all? I know I had at least three more bottles in here!" he yells at me.

"You used the last of them last night. At least that's what it looks like from how unsober you are," I say to him.

"Just tell me where to find the goddamned booze, Rose! I don't care if you think I need to be sober, because I don't give a shit! Just tell me where it is and leave me the hell alone!" he screams as he searches frantically. A glass comes flying at my head and I duck before it hits me.

"I don't know where the stupid booze is, Dad! I'm not Rose, Dad! It's me, Clove! Your daughter!" I yell right back at him. And the one time, the only time, I have ever let my guard down, happens to be the worst time to drop that knife. He walks right up to me, and punches me right in the face.

I am so taken by shock, that I just look at him, put my knife in my jacket, and run out the door. I can already feel the side of my face bruising and swelling. I touch my face and can tell it's bleeding, too. Crazy how bad a drunk man can hit. I start to cry and run to the only place I can think of. Cato's house.

As soon as I get there, I run up to Cato's room. He's not home yet. In spite of what happened between us today, I wish he was here. I need him here. But I know he'll be home soon, so I sit on his bed, put my head to my knees, and cry. I must have cried for twenty minutes before I hear Cato downstairs.

He opens the door and as soon as he sees me, he is immediately sitting next to me with his arms around me. The side I was hit on isn't facing him, so he hasn't seen the bruise yet.

"Oh my God, Clove! What happened?" He asks as he lets me cry into his shirt.

"He...he came home today. He was drunk. He started yelling at me and threw a glass at me. He...he called me Rose. He called me by my mother's name. He didn't know who I was. I don't think he cared," I say in between sobs. I put my hands to my face as if they are going to protect me from the memory of my dad's rage.

"Did he hurt you?" Cato asks.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Clove, did he hurt you?" he says, more demanding and worried.

"I'll be fine," I reply, as I take my hands away from my face. He immediately takes my face into his hands gently, and as soon as he sees the bruise, his face tightens.

"I'm going to kill him," he says in all seriousness. "You don't need him, Clove. I promise you, he will never hurt you again. Not while I'm still here. I swear it."

At this moment, I finally understand what I mean to him. I can see it in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice. He genuinely cares about me.

"You're not going to do anything to him, Cato," I tell him.

"Clove, he hit you! Someone needs to know about this! He can't get away with it!"

"Yes, he will. And you're not going to tell anyone about it because I'm telling you not to," I say.

I can tell I've angered him. "Why are you trying to protect him, Clove? He can't get away with doing something like this! I won't let him hurt you again!"

"And he won't because I'm never going to go near him again. And there's no need to make a big deal out of something that's never going to happen again. Cato, if you care about me at all, you won't say anything. Please." I can see he's still infuriated with me, but I know he won't stay mad for long. He calms down soon enough.

"Fine. But if he even comes near you again, I'm telling someone about it. I won't let him hurt you again," He repeats.

"I know." I tell him. I lean my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for putting up with me today. I feel so weak crying twice in one day. This isn't the way I should be acting. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to be upset." He pauses for a moment. "And Clove?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking. My emotions got the better of me and I acted before thinking about how you would take it and if you want to forget about it, I completely understand."

I take a moment to answer him. "I don't," I say.

This takes him by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"I don't want to forget about it," I tell him.

He looks at me confused and asks, "You...you don't?"

I look at him, give him a small smile and say "No."

He looks at me and I can tell all his anger has been pushed aside and has become replaced with happiness. I smile at him and he smiles back. It's the first time I think I've seen him genuinely smile.

He hesitates a moment to see if it's alright, and then he slowly leans in. But this time, instead of pushing away, I kiss him back.

And that was how the best two years of my life began.


	10. Chapter 10

Clove POV

Instead of going to my own room, I decide to go to Cato's. I don't want to be alone on this first night. I'd rather be with someone who knows what I'm going through, and as of right now, that's Cato. Even though I'm not particularly happy with him right now, but I push that to the back of my mind for now. I have to be thinking about strategy right now. This is the Games, after all.

"So, who were you thinking about for allies?" I ask Cato as we start to get ready for bed.

"Well, the District One guy looks good, but not the girl. But we kinda have to let them both in. Both of the tributes from four look good, as well," he responds.

I wait a minute before asking, "What about the guy from District Eleven?"

He looks confused. "What about him?"

"Well, he looks...intimidating." I don't like showing the small weaker side of me, but I'll be honest, Eleven kind of scares me a little. He could over power me in a matter of seconds if I am defenseless. Which probably won't happen. I can kill from a distance, so it shouldn't matter. But I still worry.

Cato walks up to me and cups my face in both of his hands. "I'm not going to let him or anyone hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay." He kisses my forehead.

"So, what do you think about the District Twelve tributes?" He asks as he walks over to climb into bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I make my way to the bed.

"I'm not saying I'm scared of them, but how often does District Twelve come up with a guy with at least some muscle and an athletic looking girl?"

"Not ever," I reply, making my way under the covers.

"Exactly. I wonder why neither of them are skin and bones is all," he says as he lies down onto his pillow. "So, we'll be in the Capitol tomorrow. What do you think it's going to be like?"

"Probably just like the people. Crazy and decorated in colors and accessories. But, I also think it will have even more amazing food and accomodations than this train."

"Hm, yeah."

I lie down and lay my head on his shoulder. We stay up late talking and eventually fall asleep at around one o'clock. So much for a good night sleep. I remind my natural alarm clock to wake me up a bit early so I can sneak back to my room, because, technically, Cato and I are supposed to lack any feelings for each other whatsoever.

So I wake up in the morning and try to quietly get out of bed and leave the room without waking Cato up. I quickly and quietly open the door to my room and climb into my bed and try to make it look slept in, otherwise they'll be suspicious.

I pretend to fall asleep for the next few minutes until I hear someone walking down the small hallway. It's obviously Elle. You can hear her thin heels from a mile away.

She doesn't even knock when she comes in. She just bursts in and screams, "Rise and shine!" She goes and opens the curtains as I pretend wake up. "Oh, isn't it a lovely day? We will be arriving in the Capitol in a little over an hour, so I would get your little patooty up and get dressed for breakfast. Enobaria and Silas want to speak to you and the handsome young man before we reach the Capitol. Chop, chop!" With that, she went over to wake up Cato.

"Ugh," I moan as I get up out of bed to get dressed and cleaned up. I thought I would get to pick out my own outfit, but there's already one in the closet for me. It's a gold flowy dress with black outlining it. It has thick straps and a slight v-neck and hits a couple inches above the knee. The gold is metallic, which makes it look like armor. It's perfect. It makes me look strong and fierce while still making me look like a girl.

After I'm dressed and ready to go, I head out of my room and go to breakfast. I'm surprisingly the last one there, but I sit down without a word and start eating.

Once we've all finished, Enobaria tells me and Cato, "Okay, a few rules and tips for the day. In a matter of minutes we will be arriving in the Capitol. When we do, you will see many people surrounding the train, trying to get even a glimpse of you. Stand at the window, but do not smile at them. Look fierce, brutal, and bored. It'll let them know that you are strong and the best shot at winning, which will help you get sponsers." Cato and I nod, happy to get any advice we can get.

"And something for later today," says Silas. "You will be meeting with your stylists later so they can get you ready for the parade." Cato and I groan. "Yeah, yeah. I know they don't always pick the best costumes, but trust me when I say, don't argue with them. Some of them get really offended and they could possibly quit being your stylist. Let them do what they want. And when they ask you if you like it, tell them you do. Otherwise, again, they could get offended. But I wouldn't be too worried about having stupid costumes. I have a hunch that yours are going to be magnificent this year."

I take his word for it. It does make sense that our stylists, being Capitol people would be easily offended by us not liking what they put us in. They tend to be very perky, flamboyant, emotional people. I also trust his opinion that we will have amazing costumes, because Silas has that weird way of knowing things. I still don't understand how that works, but I kind of don't want to know.

The room goes dark from the windows. We are probably going through one of the tunnels. The Capitol is surrounded by mountains, and so the only way in through train is to go through tunnels. When the room is bright again, I look out the window and see the wondrous Capitol. It's amazing! It is nothing like District Two at all and I'm glad to see a different scenery for a change.

I quickly tell myself the real reason why I am here and immediately stop marveling at the city.

Once the train starts to go slower, I start to see what Enobaria was talking about. All of the crazy Capitol people are surrounding the train and screaming and waving at us. I walk to the window and stand there. But I don't wave or smile. I show them the brutal me. The strong me.

The killer me.

Cato POV

As we exit the train, we are surrounded with people. We ignore them and look strong and bored like our mentors told us to do. We are shoved into a car and it takes nearly an hour to get to our destination because the streets are completely crowded with freaks.

We arrive at the remake center. This is where we will be spending the day. Oh, goodie.

We are quickly rushed inside and seperated into different rooms where we are told to sit there and wait patiently for our prep-team to greet us. They are going to be the worst. I just know it.

When they come in, I realize that I didn't even know the half of it. They are all girls with neon colored hair and printed skins that make them look like wild cats or something. They are all wearing the weirdest clothes, too. Seriously, how can this be considered fashion? Do they not realize they look ridiculously stupid? Apparently not.

The prep-team introduces their names, but I don't even remember them. I just do what they tell me to do. I feel very uncomfortable when they tell me to completely strip down, but, I remind myself to not argue with them, no matter how badly I wanted to.

As they "fix me up" they start to drone on and on and I eventually completely toon out. Until I feel a sudden tingly sensation that runs up my leg, which hurts so bad that I actually scream.

"What the hell was that?" I yell at them.

"It was wax," the purple-haired one replies. "We were told to remove all hair, including legs. Just obviously not the eyebrows or the hair on your head. Obviously!" And her and the other two break out laughing.

Okay, I see that they need to do what they're told, but do they really need to take off my leg hair? I have to sit there biting my lip for what seems like forever while they remove almost every piece of hair on my entire body. I can see them doing this to the girls, but why the guys? What's the point of it? There probably is none.

They wash my entire body, twice. Once they look me over and nod at each other in approval, they tell me to out a robe on and they head out to get my stylist. I wait for about ten minutes until I hear the door open.

In walks a woman who looks about thirty with jet black hair with bright pink streaks in it. She is wearing a dress that can almost pass for a ballgown except for the fact that it isn't nearly as poofy. She has a slight pink tint to her skin. At least it isn't neon. Her eyes are a strange purple color and her pupils have been modified so they are heart-shaped. Again, how is this considered cool?

She tells me to drop the robe and I do reluctantly. She gives me the once over, tells me to put it back on and says, "Hello, Cato. I am Saige, your stylist."


	11. Chapter 11

Clove POV

My stylist has pitch black hair, even darker than mine, that is slicked back. He wears a striped black and grey suit and he is ghost pale. He wears a dark purple lipstick, which is the only real color on him, and his eyes are coated in a thick black eyeliner. Believe it or not, he is actually one of the normal looking ones in the Capitol. I wonder what Cato's stylist looks like...

"I am Castor. Pleased to make your aquaintance," he says as he holds out his hand waiting for me to shake it. I don't move a muscle, but instead just stare at him. "Okay, then." He drops his hand and tells me to drop my robe. I reluctantly do so, taking my mentors advice to not argue with him.

He does the once over. After all the waxing and polishing and bathing and combing that my prep team has done, I am finally flawless. You wouldn't be able to see any of the old scars that covered my body. Not a single blemish exists.

"Okay, you can put the robe on again." He waves his hand and turns to the prep team and tells them something. They exit the room nodding. I'm assuming that they are going to get my costume ready. "Follow me. We are going to eat some lunch."

I follow him into a room with two couches facing each other with a small table in between. He sits down on one side and I sit down across from him. He presses a small button on the table and a 3-course meal rises from the table. I raise my eyebrows and immediately start digging in.

I eat more like a man than he does, but I'm sure that is due to the fact that he was born and raised in the Capitol and they are very dainty.

When we are finished eating, he finally tries to make conversation. "So, Clove, tell me about yourself."

"I'm from District Two, brutal, and not afraid to kill," I answer.

"Tell me something I don't know already," he replies. "Everyone knows that. What I'm talking about is that I am going to be spending a lot of time with you because I am convinced you are going to be the one to come out of this alive and so we might as well get to know each other. So tell me, what are some things I don't know about you?"

I remain quiet, not trusting this guy.

"No? Okay. I'll start. First of all, this is only my second year styling for the Games. Last year I designed for District Seven, but there wasn't much to work with for them except for trees. So, this year, I asked for a District that I could work a little more with. I asked for District Two because I knew there was a lot I could work with. And you have proven me right. The prep team is working on your costume right now that I have already designed and don't worry. You won't be going out there nude. Your partner's stylist and I have more class than that."

I'm starting to like this guy a little more, now. He really isn't as bad as I thought he was going to be.

"I'm good with knives," I say. "I can kill from a far distance and I never miss a target. I am very clever and mysterious."

He nods. "Now _that_ is something we can work with."

The prep team comes back with my costume and a boat-load of makeup and beauty supplies.

They get me ready. I'm not allowed to see the result or costume until I'm all finished, which really sucks.

Once I'm ready and I open my eyes, I can barely even recognize that it's me that I'm staring at in the mirror. My costume is somewhere between a Greecian goddess and a Roman gladiator. The dress goes to mid-thigh and the very top around the neck is outlined in gold metal feathers and the rest is a flowy fabric that is tied around the middle with a gold rope. On top of my head is a gold head piece that wraps around my head. My long, black hair is cascading down my back in corkscrew curls. I have a gold arm bravelet around the upper part of my left arm. My eyes are highlighted with gold mascara and black and gold eyeliner. My shoes are slightly hard to walk in due the high heel, but I'll adjust.

I can hardly believe that it's ME that I'm looking at. How did they completely change the way I look? The good thing about the outfit is that it makes me look strong and brutal without taking away the fact that I am a girl.

"Do you like it?" They all ask simultaneously, which, I admit, kind of creeps me out.

"Very much." They all smile and clap, which is a little too much happiness for me.

They usher me out of the room and we run into Cato and his prep team and stylist. His prep team and stylist look a lot more Capitol-like. Cato is dressed in the same kind of fashion as I am. His head piece completely covers the top of his head and has wings on the sides of it. His entire outfit is made of metal which is the major difference between our costumes. His arms are oiled, which makes his muscles stand out.

We exchange a nod and our prep teams push us towards the elevator.

Cato POV

When we get to the area where all of our chariots are, we scan the crowd at our competetion. I spot District One.

"Want to make some allies?" I ask Clove.

She shrugs. "Why not?"

We head over to them. They were arguing. Doesn't surprise me.

I nod. "I'm Cato and this is Clove. District Two."

"Marvel," the boy says.

"Glimmer," says the girl. So, that's what her name was. I'll most likely forget it again in a few minutes.

"Are you guys trained?" Clove asks.

"Yes. I'm good with spears," replies Marvel.

"Bow and arrows," says Sparkles.

"Well, we all know that the tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four team up. What do you say about an alliance?" I ask.

"Of course! We'd love that!" says Sparkles a little too cheerfully.

"Okay. We'll see you two in training tomorrow," says Clove, and she turns around and we both start walking. We don't have enough time to talk to Four, so we'll get them tomorrow at training.

We get onto our chariot and stand side by side. I whisper to Clove, "You know, you look pretty good in that dress. Like a real goddess."

She shoves me playfully, making it look rude to anyone that's watching. "Shut up," she says forcefully, but I know she liked it. I laugh to myself. "And you're not half bad yourself," she whispers back. I smile slightly to myself.

District One starts to roll out and I can hear the crowd start to cheer. I put on my brutal face and body language and get ready to head out. I can see out of the corner of my eye Clove putting her trademark smirk on for the crowd.

We start to roll out and when the crowd sees us, they go absolutely wild. They are chanting out names. "CATO, LOOK HERE! CLOVE, WE LOVE YOU!" I look at the screen and Clove and I definitely look like a force to be reckoned with. After we come out the crowd starts to settle down and I know they won't get to excited again because all the other Districts wear boring costumes that no one is really interested in but they all watch anyway out of respect.

I was basking in the glory, when the crowd starts going wild again, but instead of our names, they are chanting "KATNISS! PEETA! GIVE US A KISS! LOOK HERE!"

I risk turning around. I immediately fill up with anger at the sight in front of my eyes.

District Twelve is on fire.


End file.
